Lo que nos depara el futuro
by Comunidad Digimon LA
Summary: Para los fans de digimon tamers, les traemos este oneshot de parte de una de nuestros miembros. Esta historia mostrará lo que pasa cuando una extraña niña llega repentinamente a la vida de takato y sus amigo, pero... ¿quién es esta niña? ¿de dónde viene? y mas impotante... ¿porque es tan similar a uno de los tamers? Entren para descubrir esto y todo lo que su llegada causará


Disclaimer: La franquicia Digimon es propiedad de Toei animation, esta historia es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

 **Lo que nos depara el futuro**

 **Historia escrita por: autor fantasma**

Era un día como cualquier otro en shinyuku, y afortunadamente en los 5 años que habían transcurrido desde el incidente de locomon, los tamers lograron llevar una vida tranquila y pacífica. La paz podía respirarse en la ciudad, cualquier rastro de las peleas había quedado en el...

-¡DIGIAMETRALLADORAS!-.

Ahh... olvídenlo...

-terriermon, detente. Esto no funciona...- decía henry mientras observaba a un rhinomon acercarse sin se afectado por el ataque de gargomon.

-ninguno de nuestros ataques sirven, está completamente cubierto- comentó takato esquivando junto con growlmon la siguiente envestida de rhinomon.

En eso, un segundo par de tamers aparecen, estos eran el tamer legendario ryo akiyama y la reina digimon, rika nonaka. Acompañados de sus digimon en etapa adulta, ambos entraron al combate...

-¡strikedramon, ataca!- gritaba ryo al ver a rhinomon correr hacia él.

Strikedramon en ese momento comenzaba a envolverse en una enorme llamarada, comenzado a correr hacia rhinomon y logrando detenerlo en su lugar por unos segundos pero de inmediato siendo lanzado por el aire por el enemigo. Rhinomon siguió su camino corriendo hacia ryo, rika y kyubimon como si la breve intervención de strikedramon no le hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo

-kyubimon, será mejor que tú te encargues de esto...- dijo confiada rika a su compañera

-si rika... ¡ONIBIDAMA!-

Kyubimon lanzó su ataque de fuego pero este golpeó a rhinomon sin causarle el menor daño; y por su parte, rhinomon seguía avanzando hacia ellas. Al final este fue detenido por growlmon, que se plantó delante de sus amigos y por breves instantes logró detener al atacante.

-ta...takato... es muy fuerte para growlmon-

-gargomon, ve a ayudarlo- dijo henry con una mirada muy pensativa

-¡GOLPE SALVAJE!- gritó gargomon al momento de golpear a rhinomon y alejarlo de sus amigos

-ESO ES...- gritó henry –vean bien, su vientre está expuesto- agregó viendo a rhinomon recuperarse del golpe –este es el plan. Takato, neceito que growlmon arroje a rhinomon por el aire, los demás prepárence-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron tamer y dígimon, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, rhinomon se lanzaba una vez mas al ataque

-de acuerdo, prepárate growlmon- dijo takato sacando una carta, y justo en el momento en que growlmon volvió a ser envestido por rhinomon, takato pasó la carta -¡cambio de carta, conexión W de poder!-

En ese momento los músculos alrededor de todo el cuerpo de growlmon comenzaron a crecer, y con el aporte extra, tuvo suficiente fuerza como para tomar a rhinomon de su cuerno y levantarlo por los aires

-¡es tu turno kyubimon!- exclama rika

-¡KO-HEN-RYU!- dijo kyubimon antes de convertirse en un dragón de fuego y atacar el vientre de rhinomon, logrando de una vez por todas poner fin a su existecia

Terminada la batalla, los tamers se reunieron y los digimon volvieron a sus etapas de entrenamiento. Luego de una breve charla, todos abandonaron el parque de shinyuku, lugar donde se había llevado a cavo la batalla; takato y henry se fueron juntos para llevar a guilmon a su fuerte en otra sección del parque, mientras que rika se retiró y ryo fue detras de ella

-vamos rika, sal conmigo...- pidió ryo casi suplicando

-¡ya te dijo que no odioso!- le gritó rika verdaderamente enojada

-por favor, te prometo que...- decía el tamer antes de ser interrumpido por un extraño suceso. Frente a ellos y justo en medio de la ciudad un espacio en medio del aire frente a ellos comenzaba a deformarse y teñirse de rojo; poco a poco ese espacio se fue distorcionando hasta formar lo que parecía ser un vortex.

-qué rayos es eso...- se preguntaba ryo

Impulsados por su curiosidad, ambos se fueron acercando al vortex, pero de inmediato se hicieron hacia atrás al ver que un par de enormes manos salían de ahí y se sujetaban de los extremos del mismo. Poco a poco una extraña criatura se asomó hasta estar completamente fuera; se trataba de un ser con enormes brazos, piernas y torzo, que estaban unidos por ligamentos delgados.

-¿qué es esa cosa...?- dijo rika mientras sacada su digivise –la informacion no quiere aparecer...-

-oye... ¿eres amigo o enemigo?- le preguntó ryo a la criatura

Pero la criatura le contestó únicamente con tres sílabas, que pronunciaba mientras señalaba a rika –mat...su...ki-

-¿qué?- se dijo así misma -¿qué quieres con takato?-

-mat...su...ki... te... destruiré-

La criatura los atacó con un puñetaso pero ambo lo esquivaron por solo fracciones de segundo

MATRIX EVOLUTION...

-¡renamon digivolve ah... SAKUYAMON!-

-¡monodramon digivolve ah... JUSTIMON!-

La batalla acababa de comenzar, y mientras tanto en el parque henry y takato veía jugar a sus digimon sin siquiera sospechar el percanse por el que estaban pasando sus amigos.

-¡takato, ven a jugar con guilmon!- gritaba el pequeño dinosaurio

-en un momento voy guilmon- le contesta takato sentado en una banca con henry –por cierto henry. ¿te preocupa algo?-

-bueno, tal vez sea solo idea mía, pero creo que desde que se abrió el portal los digimon están apareciendo en el mundo humano mas seguido que antes-

-¡henry, apareció un digimon!- decía terriermon parado sobre la cabeza de guilmon

-iba a decirte que tenías razon pero parece que se me adelantaron, jajaja... mejor vamos-

Terriermon digievolucionó a rapidmon, y luego de subir todos a su espalda, este emprendió vuelo. En pocos minutos ya habían llegado a a lugar de la pelea, donde desde las alturas se encontraron con una debastadora escena; justimon estaba tirado en el suelo y sakuyamon a punto de ser golpeada por aquel ser.

-¡ah eso sí que no, GUILMON!- gritó takato segundos antes de que junto con guilmon saltaran de la espalda de rapidmon

-¡guilmon digivolve ah... GALLANTMON!-

El recién formado gallantmon continuaba cayendo hacia sakuyamon, que había sido tomada por una de las enormes manos del digimon

-mat...suki...- dijo preparando su puño

-¡DISPARO DE SABLE!- grita gallantmon aterrizando sobre ambos con una poderosa onda de choque en su lanza

En el último segundo el digimon se hizo hacia atrás, logrando esquivar el golpe. Luego de un par de segundo gallantmon salió de la nuve de humo que había creado, con el brazo de sakuyamon sobre su cuello.

-gracias gallantmon...- le dijo sakuyamon volviendo a pararse

-¿quién es este sujeto?- agregó megagargomon aterrizando detrás de ellos

-no lo sé, pero es muy fuerte. No tuvo el menor problema peleando con nosotros dos-

Los cuatro miraron a la criatura preocupados por el enorme poder que tenía, pero algo estaba pasando, con la llegada de gallantmon la criatura parecía haber cambiado. Finalmente solo volvió a repetir la única palabra que parecía conocer "matsuki". Parecía que una gran batalla estaba por comenzar, cuando por detras del digimon se escuchó a una voz ya conocida por los tamer gritar "¡CARGA ROBÓTICA!" antes de que un par de misiles impactaran en la espalda del digimon, aunque sin causarle daño.

-kenta, hirokazu... – dijo gallantmon

-¡RAYO MORTAL!- se encuchó decir a beelzemon en el cielo, que acababa de llegar

Antes de que el rayo tocara lo tocara, la criatura abrió con sus mano un portal que succionó por completo el ataque. Por unos segundos todo fue silencio, esto hasta que con sus manos volvió a abrir un segundo portal junto a beelzemon, del cuál salió su propio ataque y impactó contra él, provocando que cayera al suelo y volviera a su forma de impmon. Hirokazu tomó a impmon mientras todos los digimon ahí rodeaban al enemigo, que solo señaló a gallantmon y dijo "destruir matsuki... después". Luego de eso la criatura creó un portal al que entró para que luego este se cerrara. Los tamers muy preocupados fueron a la única casa que estaría vacía en ese momento, y podrían hablar tranquilamente de lo que acababa de pasar; luego del rápido viaje a bordo de rapidmon, cyberdramon y guardromon, todos llegaron a casa de rika...

-espérenme aquí chicos- les dijo rika a los demas –mi madre y mi abuela no deberían estar, pero quiero asegurarme. No quiero que sepan nada de esto...-

Rika entró mientras los demás la esperaban afuera, pero de inmediato entraron al oír un fuerte grito dentro de la casa. Corrieron humanos y digimon hasta llegar a la cocina...

-¡rika ¿qué pasó?!- dijo ryo al entrar a la cocina y antes de darse cuenta de la situación

-¿quién rayos eres tú y qué haces en mí casa...? ¡¿y por que llevas puesta mi ropa?!- dijo rika furiosa a la parsona que ahí estaba.

El intruso que causó tanta conmoción, era ni mas ni menos que una niña de unos 16 años, pero lo mas extraño de todo era que esa niña era exactamente igual a rika. Cabello, físico, voz; en todo eran casi identicas, a exapción de una cosa, mientras que rika tenía sus ojos color esmeralda, la jóven los tenía de color carmesí.

-lo lamento por haber estrado así sin avisar... es que luego de salir de ese portal estábamos débiles y hambrientas- le contestó la chica

-¿acaso tú eres esa cosa?- preguntó hirokazu

-¡un comento!- agregó henry -¿cómo que "mos"?-

"¡haruka...!" se escuchó detrás de los tamers, que al darse vuelta ven que se trataba de otra niña, de aparentemente unos 12 años.

-¿es otra niña...?- preguntó takato

-claro que no- le respondió kenta –es un digimon, es sistermon white-

-oh, veo que ya llegaron. Que bueno verlos- dijo sistermon haciendo una reverencia

-¡ya basta de payasadas! Dime de una vez quién eres, por qué estás en mi casa, y quién demonios te dijo que podías usar mi ropa- finalizó rika ya completamente furiosa

-rika ¿entonces ese vestido es tuyo?- preguntó ryo impresionado, ya que el vestido era uno muy similar al que su madre le hizo usar de niña

-¡tú cállate!- dijo antes de pisar a ryo -¡y tú, responde!- le dijo a la chica

-¿les parece si lo hago mientras comemos el estofado?- decía mostrando un par de caserolas sobre la estufa

-me parece bien...- dijo takato al escuchar los estómagos de guilmon y terriermon gruñir

En poco menos de 5 minutos después, ya el aún mas numeroso grupo estaba comiendo el estofado preparado por la recién llegada.

-bueno, supongo que es hora de explicarme...- dijo la chica –mi nombre es haruka, cuando ese digimon abrió en portal en mi mundo yo me metí para seguirlo, y por alguna razón él llegó aqui, y yo con él...-

-espera- dije ryo -¿esa cosa es un digimon?-

-así es, su nombre es parallelmon, y tiene la habilidad de viajar a traves del tiempo y el espacio. Apareció en mi mundo y causó gran destruccion, por eso me decidí a seguirlo hasta dónde fuera para destruirlo.-

-pregunta. ¿Por qué está tan interesado en destruirme?- dice takato

-no lo sé, tal vez cree que representas una amenaza para él. Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que tenemos que destruirlo antes de que cause mas daños-

-¡ese tipo es sólo mío! Me atacó con mi propio rayo mortal- gritó impmon apenas logró despertar

-mmm... es cierto...- pensó henry –no tuvo problemas en devolver un ataque tan poderoso como el de beelzemon...-

-no se preocupen por eso, después de pelear con él creo tener la solución para vencerlo- respondió haruka levantando el pulgar

-bueno, siendo así... solo tenemos que esperar a que aparezca- agregó kenta

Todos ahí continuaron con su comida, aparentando un ambiente relajado y amistoso, pero en la mente de todos los ahí presente rondaba el mismo pensamiento "¿Quién es realmente esta chica...? ¿Como es que es casi exactamente igual a rika...? ¿De dónde viene...?". A pesar de lo mucho que querían que estas preguntas fueran respondidas, no tuvieron tiempo para nada, ya que al pasar solo 20 minutos el digimon había sido nuevamente detectado por los de los tamers.

A lo lejos, en la ciudad parallelmon no se contenía para causar estragos; creando portales debajo de los autos para luego hacerlos caer desde las alturas, destruyendo edificios con sus puños y luego atrapando los escombros en mas portales, solo para hacerlos caer como meteoros desde el cielo. El monstruo hacía todo esto mientras repetía las pocas palabras que sabía pronunciar...

-¡masuki... aparece... MATSUKIIIII...!- gritaba la criatura

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY, PARALLELMON!- gritó takato acabando de llegar junto a sus amigos

-yo es este lo mato... ¡impmon, digivolve ah... BEELZEMON, MODO EXPLOSIVO!-

Seguido de esto, todos los tamers gritaron al unísono

-¡EVOLUCIÓN MATRIX!-

-¡monodramon digivolve ah... JUSTIMON!-

-¡renamon digivolve ah... SAKUYAMON!-

-¡terriermon digivolve ah... MEGAGARGOMON!-

-¡guilmon digivolve ah... GALLANTMON!-

Con la aparición de los cuatro mega, los ojos de haruka se iluminaron como los de un niño al ver a su super héroe favorito, pero por alguna razón, parecía mas interesada en gallantmon y sakuyamon...

-bien sistermon, es nuestro turno. ¡EVOLUCION MATRIX!- dijo al salir de su transe

-¡sistermon digivolve ah... VENUSMON!-

Parallelmon en un momento se vio frente a frente con ocho enemigos listos para destruirlo, pero en el poco tiempo de su retirada, había fraguado un plan para tomar ventaja en la pelea, y estaba a punto de mostrarlo...

-matsuki... tú y yo... pelear- dijo parallelmon

-ah eso no, este feo es mío...- respondió beelzemon dando un paso al frente

Parallelmon levantó sus mano y a su alrededor cuatro portales se abrieron. Y de ellos salieron 4 digimons. El digimon samurai tactimon, el general de los dragones dorbickmon, el digimon artificial kimeramon, y el hombre dragon blackwargreymon.

-tal parece que este tipo aprendió trucos nuevos...- dijo justimon tratando de bromear

En tan solo un segundo, el primer paso había sido dado, y la batalla había comenzado, justimon y tactimon luchaban con sus espadas en una pelea que mostraba la increíble potencia de sus ataques, andromon distapara sus ataques sin cesar a kimeramon, sin importarle si era golpeado o no, ya que en su hombro estaba marineAngemon para curarlo. En el cielo, beelzemon y blackwargreymon luchaban puño a puño sin cubrirse y sin retroceder, queriendo probar que eran superiores a su oponente. Mientras tanto, megagargomon estaba disparando constantemente sus misiles pero dorbickmon los destruía con un rayo que había salido de su boca y que aparentemente podía controlar. Por último, gallantmon, sakuyamon y venusmon peleaban contra parallelmon pero su batalla se veía aun mas dificil que la de los demás, parallelmon usaba su extraño poder para crear un portal en el que luego entró, creando después portales al azar alrededor del trío desde los cuales lanzaba puñetasos desde todas direcciones.

-no caeré en el mismo truco dos veces...- dijo sakuyamon sujetando una de las manos de parallelmon, impidiendo que este pudiera cerrar ese portal

-sakuyamon, detenlo ahí- dijo gallantmon

El caballero de inmediato metió su lanza al portal, gritando el nombre de su ataque "lanza real" y logrando no solo dañar al enemigo, sino que desintregando por completo su brazo. A pocos metros de ellos se abrió un último portal del cual cayó parallelmon, parándose y luego mirando el lugar humeante donde antes estaba su brazo derecho. Pero eso no iba a quedarse así mucho tiempo, el único ojo en su cara comenzó a brillar y de él fue disparado un rayo en forma de garra que atrapó el grazo de skullgreymon de kimeramon y lo arrancó de su cuerpo; el brazo fue convertido en datos que luego entraron a la esfera en el vientre de parallelmon.

-¿Qué pretende con eso...?- preguntó andromon

Una vez fueron absorvidos los datos del brazo, los restos del brazo de parallelmon comenzaron a remblar mientras de ellos comenzaba a salir una protuberancia que finalmente formó un nuevo brazo en el cuerpo del digimon.

-puede regenerarse...- comentó haruka -eso no lo hizo la última vez...-

Parallelmon una vez mas volvió a tenerse en un portal pero esta vez gallantmon, sakuyamon y venusmon formaron un círculo para no ser sorprendidos por los golpes. Mientras tanto, sus compañeros no la llevaban facil, a megagargomon ya se le habían acabado los misiles y dorbickmon era físicamente mas fuerte que él; todo lo que podía hacer era defenderser y resistir hasta que su arsenal se recargara. Tactimon, al ser un autentico espadachín no tenía problemas en repeler y responder los ataques de justimon con la navaja, por lo que decidió iniciar con su estilo regular de pelea. Solo andromon y beelzemon eran los que lograban tener una pelea pareja. Ambos tenían a sus oponentes uno contra el otro, listos para finalizar con lo suyo; en un solo momento se dispararon los cuatro ataques; carga robótica, estrella del caos, terra force y vívora de calor... pero ninguno impactó. Los cuatro ataques fueron absorvidos por portales a la vez, atacando a todos al mismo tiempo. El enorme rayo proveniente de kimeramon atacó a megagargomon y dorbickmon, la carga robótica de andromon lo atacó a él mismo y al propio kimeramon; sobre el trío de digimon se habría un enorme portal del cual salía a toda potencia la estrella del caos de beelzemon, impactando a los tres directamente y dejándolos casi inmóviles en el suelo.

-esto es malo... ¡DE ESPALDAS!- gritó beelzemon antes de ponerse de espaldas con blackwargreymon.

-¿te parece una tregua temporal?- dijo blackwargreymon

-por mí está bien- respondió beelzemon

A solo dos metros de ellos se abrió un último portal del que salió la terra force, que fue desviada por una patada convinada de ambos digimon e introducida nuevamente en el portal. El par miraba confiado su trabajo, sin ver que detrás de ellos se habría uno nuevo y desde ahí salía nuevamente la terra force a golpearlos por la espalda. Ambos cayeron al suelo despues de haber recivido el ataque completamente desprevenidos. Finalmente parallelmon volvió a salir del portal...

-ese maldito no tiene el honor de un guerrero...- dijo tactimon

El samurai remobió el sello de su espada y de inmediato se lanzó a atacar a parallelmon, pero este creó un portal en el que por insidente tactimon entró y luego este se cerró, inmediatamente despues debajo de kimeramon, dorbickmon y blackwargreymon se abrieron portales que los succionaron al instante, siendo blackwargreymon el único que llegó a dar un mensaje que iba dirigido a beelzemon "continuaremos nuestra batalla en otro momento..."

-¡pagarás por eso! ¡RAYO MORTAL!-

Cegado por su ira, beelzemon arrojó una interminable lluvia de laser pero este fue nuevamente absorvido por los portales, siendo redirigidos a todos sus amigos y luego a él mismo, dejando a todos fuera de condiciones para la pelea.

-matsuki... tú, pelea...- le dijo parallelmon

Gallantmon se levantó una vez mas con algo de dificultad, solo para que parallelmon abriera nuevamente a su alrededor múltiples portales por los cuales dirigiría una lluvia de golpes al caballero, y este volviera a caer

-rika no alcanzará su otra forma sola…- se dijo a si misma venusmon -¡SAKUYAMON, te daré mis poderes para que ayudes a papá!-

-¿qué?- dijo Sakuyamon

Venusmon extendió sus brazos antes de que su cuerpo fuera envuelto en una esfera blanca, y esta se dirigiera a Sakuyamon. La digimon absorbió involuntariamente toda la energía que le dieron, observando después como toda su armadura comenzaba a brillar intensamente mientras parecía cambiar completamente de forma. Su antigua armadura dorada había quedado atrás, y era reemplazada por un atuendo de sacerdotisa; la luz que la envolvía finalmente se apagó y ella se dejó ver en su modo MIKO.

-ahora Sakuyamon dale algo de tu podes a Gallantmon, ¡ahora!- gritó la debilitada venusmon

-¿Darle nuestro poder…?- se dijo rika –Hagámoslo-

Sakuyamon se puso de rodillas y juntó sus manos, cosa que confundió a todos los presentes, pero no podían dejar de verla.

-yo, Sakuyamon, hago un rezo como sacerdotisa de la diosa zorra… por favor, bríndales a takato y guilmon la fuerza para acabar con este mal…-

Un pentagrama se dibujó en el suelo debajo del casi inconsciente Gallantmon, creando un pilar de luz que se extendió hasta el cielo. Pocos segundos fueron los que el pilar se mantuvo, ya que la propia luz fue cortada por el filo de un hacha que sostenía un caballero que de alguna forma era similar a Gallantmon. El caballero permaneció en su lugar sosteniendo su hacha y mirando fijamente a parallelmon

-Gallantmon, digivolve… ah Medievalgallantmon. Gracias por la ayuda rika, ahora yo me encargaré…-

Medievalgallantmon da un paso al frente, después de lo cual parallelmon dio uno atrás…

-no escaparás…- dijo Medievalgallantmon

Solo fracciones de segundo necesitó Medievalgallantmon para desaparecer completamente de su lugar, y aparecer nuevamente detrás de parallelmon, propinándole una fuerte patada en la zona de la cintura. El digimon salió volando por el fuerte golpe hacia el cielo, sin ver que Medievalgallantmon ya estaba esperándolo mas adelante.

Medievalgallantmon preparó su hacha y con tan solo una abanicada cortó el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha de parallelmon, que luego aterrado entró a un portal. Medievalgallantmon aterrizó en el suelo momentos antes de que alrededor de él de volvieran a abrir docenas de portales; esperando de dónde saldría el ataque, el caballero se quedó parado mirando hacia todos lados…

-¡TE TENGO…!- Gritó volteando y sujetando el puño de parallelmon, cortándolo luego con su hacha -¡FURIA DE WYVERN!- dijo introduciendo el cristal de su hacha en el portal, y disparando un potente rayo verde

El pequeño portal se cerró y a solo un par de metros apareció en el suelo el humeante cuerpo de parallelmon, faltándole ambos brazos y la pierna derecha e incluso parte de su pierna izquierda.

-Tomó mucho trabajo, pero finalmente podremos poner fin a este mal…-

Terminando de decir eso, Medievalgallantmon tomó la pierna de parallelmon y lo arrojó al aire directamente sobre él…

-¡EMBLEMA…- gritó Gallantmon extendiendo su mano hacia arriba y formando un pentagrama con el símbolo de su pecho -…FINAL!- Terminó Medievalgallantmon abanicando con su hacha y provocando que del pentagrama saliera un gigantesco rayo rojo que en pocos segundos alcanzó al ya inconsciente parallelmon, desintegrándolo inmediatamente…

Los tamers se separaron de sus digimon y todos juntos se acercaron a medievalgallantmon, que se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo

-vaya… ese poder fue demasiado…- dijo takato separándose de guilmon

-jajaja, bien hecho takato, fue todo un espectáculo- comentaba ryo levantando su pulgar

-gracias, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin rika, ella nos dio su poder- le respondió

Pero antes de que las celebraciones continuaran, todos se alertaron al ver que frente a ellos, un último portal se abría, pero nada salía de él…

-tranquilos…- se escuchó decir detrás de ellos –ese es el portal que nos llevará de nuevo a casa-

Todos voltearon para ver que la que hablaba era Haruka, que se ayudaba a caminar con sistermon. Ambas caminaron hasta ir frente al portal a punto de entrar

-espera…- le dijo takato tomando su hombro -gracias por toda tu ayuda-

-sí, de no haber sido por ti no hubiéramos sobrevivido- agregó Henry

-¿podemos recompensarte de alguno forma?- terminó rika sonriendo

-tranquilos, ya han hecho suficiente por mí…- les contestó Haruka –pude conocer a mis padres jóvenes… y ver a mi padre convertirse en el guerrero poderoso que conozco…-

-espera, ¿A tu qué…?- dijo terriermon

-nos veremos de nuevo papá…-

Haruka abrazó a takato y luego entró corriendo al portal seguida de sistermon, para que este después se cerrara…

-por cierto takato- dijo guilmon de forma inocente –haruka te dijo papá cuando te abrazó…-

-¡un momento…!- gritó rika –acabo de darme cuenta de que se llevó mi ropa-

-tranquila jajaja- le dijo ryo –de cualquier forma le quedaba tan bien como a ti-

-ya que lo pienso…- dijo takato –le quedaba exactamente igual. Esa chica era idéntica a ti rika y… me llamó… papá…-

Rika sonrojada al oír esto dice –pe…pero… eso… sería imposible… ¿Cierto…?-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos directamente, pensando por algunos en eso que parecía ser, "eso… sería imposible… ¿Cierto…?"… ¿Cierto…?.

Fin…


End file.
